Baranus V7 Reviews
Rate the Baranus V7 set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 Good *Includes Sahmad and Spikit *Looks like a chariot. *Thornax Launcher *Spikits head is double sided. Bad *Spikit's electro blade shoulders are annoying. *Two heads is confussing *No tail *Hard to pose *No handle bars or a place for Sahmad to hold the reins. Sum up 7/10. Review 2 By Pros Sahmad *A few new pieces that are good for MOCing or are new. (e.g. Helmet, arms, whip, or black Mantax Pincher) Spikit/Baranus *Spikit heads are good for MOCing and there are two of them. *Lot's of gunmetal pieces for some reason. They look metallic and represents Sahmad's Tribe. *The wheels are spiky and two Matoro-Mahri-Twin-Cutters stick out to give a rough, jagged effect. Plus the chain makes it look more sinister. *The Spikit has a tail. (:-D) The fact is it short could represent a mark of captivity or a branding, which again creates a sinister image. *Lots of footspace: Sahmad has lots of room to stand and it makes him appear more dominent over the Spikit. Cons Sahmad *Feet: They don't really match the average Agori and stick out. They remind me how I cannot consider him as one of them and it goes out of his color scheme. *Either the head should have been a different color or the helmet should have covered more of his face. It looks like somebody's put a bag on his head and cut a hole out for his face. *He has a bad color scheme: The orange and black is and the grey hands are stretching it a bit but then Lego adds the silver feet and weapons. It ruins the color scheme. Spikit/Baranus *There are a lot of colors to both in the Spikit. It looks unprofessional and takes your eye off the complex body design. *The Spikit don't exactly look like they could even pose a threat to a Skrall, let alone devour one. *There isn't much room between the Spikit and BaranusV7. If the chain was longer then they wouldn't be crashing into each other. Summary The Baranus V7 is generally a good set. I enjoyed it and I like how it symbolises Sahmad's personality. 8/10 It's a good set but I'd get the Kaxium V3 first. ;-P Review 3 by Baterra1202 Pros *It's a chariot. *Cool gunmetal color scheme on the chariot. *Chain *Sinister *Sahmad *Bladed thornax launcher for Sahmad *The Spikit has two heads and a cool color scheme *Green, orange and gunmetal go well together *Worth the price *Sahmad has a life counter *Whip *Excellent MOCing pieces *Cool wheels Cons *Baranus does not have a life counter *Spikit does not have a life counter *Needs some other weapon besides Sahmads' Summary Oh yeah, it's worth it. Everything has to be considered, but it's a good set. My second favorite vehicle, next to Skopio, but not perfect. 9/10. Buy it. Category:2009 Sets